


Twilight Sakura

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Kinomoto has changed...</p>
<p>[This is my original idea, I have come from the other site where you can find this story...Enjoy!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Sakura

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the idea is mine.  
* * *

Syaoran stood on top of the penguin slide looking down at the kids that were playing harmlessly beneath him, he smiled as he remembered the endless amount of fun that he and Sakura used to have tailing each other through the park trying to decide which one would be cooking dinner, by a simple game of tag.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "Sakura... Why did you have to go and do that?" He looked down at his hand as he clenched it tightly, so tight that the blood to his hand almost stopped. "That power... now I know why Kero said that you shouldn't harness it...it's evil" He growled slightly. "If it hadn't of been for him... you would still be on our side..." He shook his head. The boy jumped down from the slide and walked forwards towards the edge of the park, he glanced to Tomoyo who was waiting at the edge of the park for him.

As Syaoran reached Tomoyo, she looked at him with sad eyes. He smiled at her very slightly wondering why she had bothered to wait for him.

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. "Hiya Syaoran..." Her usually energy-filled voice seemed to lack every single bit of enthusiasm that it once had, compared to the times when she was with Sakura.

Syaoran and Tomoyo began to walk towards the nearby limo that had been waiting for quite awhile. "Something tells me that she's around here...can't you sense it Tomoyo?" Syaoran glanced over to the long blue haired girl who put a finger to her lip in thought and then nodded. "Yeah..."

Laughing could be heard behind the two and so they span around just to notice a figure standing at around about 5 foot and 7 inches, landing just a few hundred yards away from them.

Syaoran stepped in front of Tomoyo and took out his sword preparing for the inevitable. "Wh-What do you want Sakura?" He shook just a tiny bit as the girl formally known as Sakura stepped forward and tilted her head at Syaoran.

Sakura's look had completely changed from the last time that Syaoran had seen her, leather blood red gloves covered her hands followed closely by a dark black leather cape that covered her back. A dark brown shirt covered with several green gemstones outlining the shirt, She also had dark grey (close to black) jeans on.

Sakura's eye colour had indeed changed from their previous meeting her eye colour was no longer a soft emerald green as it had been a few weeks ago... in fact now it was a Turquoise style colour filled with different shades of the former green that had, had such life in them. Sakura's eyes seemed to look like a broken gem.

Syaoran backed up slightly as Sakura stepped closer and closer, she then reached her arm out to him blasting a huge amount of magical energy at him, this was defiantly not the Sakura he had once known.

Syaoran cut through the beam of magic energy just to meet Sakura's staff head on, knocking a lot of the leaves that were on the floor flying. Tomoyo got knocked back into the air and got caught by one of her loyal body-guards.

Syaoran was trying his best but the immense power that Sakura had seemed to accumulate was to much for him, just as he was about to give up Sakura pulled back her staff, Syaoran did the same with his sword.

"Why are you doing this Sakura? I thought we were good friends!" Syaoran and Tomoyo both shouted at her trying to get some sense into the obviously changed girl.

Sakura looked down and closed her eyes. "If I told you..." Came the hate-fueled words from her mouth at which Syaoran cringed. "you probably wouldn't believe...m-me" She sniffed as a lone tear rolled down her face and landed on the ground.

Syaoran stepped forward and extended a hand out to her. "Come on Sakura... please...just give us a chance" Syaoran smiled at her warmly as he could tell that the girl was somehow terrified of being near them.

Sakura Kinomoto shook her head and stepped backward as more tears seemed to float down her face and she opened her eyes, looking up at Syaoran and Tomoyo. "N-na-n...no... I just...I just can't"

Tomoyo couldn't believe any of the words that were coming out of Sakura's mouth. "Sakura..." Both her and Syaoran said in sync.

Sakura shook her head more times then one could care to count as she backed away from them, span around and ran off towards the penguin park slide. Syaoran raced after her with Tomoyo in pursuit.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled trying to catch up to the girl but Sakura shook her head. "No!!" Sakura screamed, pulling out her staff and took off into the sky.

Syaoran followed by Tomoyo both tried the following day to find out where Sakura could of taken off to... but they couldn't find her.

Syaoran and Tomoyo stood in front of Tomoeda Elementary, they had searched the school, she hadn't been there for several days either.

"Sakura...were could you of gone?" Tomoyo's words blew onto the cold December wind.


End file.
